Ethan Sun
Ethan Sun is the male tribute from District 11 in the 81st Hunger Games. He formed an alliance with his district partner, Allie Fiana. Biography Not much is known about Ethan's past. Back in District 11, Ethan would purposely stay single just so that he can flirt with any girl that he sees. He rarely wears a shirt and usually tries to work on his abs when he has free time. 81st Hunger Games Ethan placed 15th out of the total 24 tributes. Training Ethan trained himself how to use tridents and nets. He spent more time trying to flirt with the female tributes than actually training. Despite his lack of training, he was still able to get a 9 as his training score. Bloodshed Ethan hid during the Bloodshed. It wasn't until it was over when he decided to find someone to form an alliance with someone. He ran off into the woods, not bothering to pick up anything. He decided to go and find his district partner, Allie Fiana to see if she wanted to form an alliance. Survival After the Bloodbath, Ethan Sun found Allie Fiana And right after she shot him in the ear, they teamed up. Right now they are treading Ethan's ear and Allie's arm. Allie is a little mad that Ethan didn't get any supplies when he could have so easily. She has decided to share a bandage for his ear but nothing else. In her pack, there are Bandages, A booklet of plants to stay away from, a water bottle, a small amount of iodine, some bread, and a bow and quiver of 13 arrows. Allie and Ethan fell asleep in a tree that night. In the morning, Allie's arm has started to swell up a bit, and Ethan's ear is fine now. They don't have a plan of any kind. Even though Allie is really annoyed with Ethan, she can't help noticing how attractive she thinks he is. Ethan and Allie have gotten down from their tree and started walking. They each had a bit of bread for breakfast, and now Allie is trying to shoot something. She eventually gets a large bird, and they sit down to cook it. Allie wonders if a fire would be smart, but Ethan points out that they can't eat it until it's cooked, so they get started on their fire. Death On Day 3, Ethan and Allie heard the Cannon and wondered who died. "Anyone's fine with me. Really, it just gets us closer to home, right?" Allie couldn't agree more. She has forgiven him for not bringing back supplies when he could, and they talk a lot. No one noticed their fire last night, except for Mako and Fire, who thought it might be a trap. Their stuff also moved, but instead of moving around 50 yards like the career's stuff, it moved around 80 yards. Allie and Ethan decided to walk, hunting as they went. They chose a random spot and headed that way. After going maybe 100 yards, the tugging sensation that they hadn't really noticed before swept their feet out from underneath them. They were being dragged forward, flipping over the ground. Allie managed to grab onto a tree trunk, but Ethan was not so lucky. He flipped and tumbled all the way into a dark, deep looking pit. When he sat up inside the pit, something grabbed him from behind and slit his throat. A cannon was heard, signaling Ethan's death. Muttation After Ethan's death, the gamemakers used capitol technology to genetically recreate Ethan, mixed with a form of snake. When Adelaide Jensen was trying to steal supplies and food from the Careers, the snake mutt resembling Ethan spotted and attacked her. Adelaide tried to run but the snake easily caught up to her and bit down on her ankle. Adelaide gasped in pain and collapsed on the ground, screaming. The venom reached her nervous system. The snake went for her neck, and Adelaide screamed in a high pitched, sorrowful, death-fearing kind of way. The teeth sinked into her neck, and the terror faded from her eyes. Category:Characters Category:District 11 Category:Tributes Category:81st Hunger Games Category:Deceased